Bouts
Bouts are very different from Reticulum Duels. A duel is a fight with legal consequences, a bout is purely for entertainment and to prove one’s own skill and are very rarely to the death. Those who participate in bouts are called Entertainers and the most famous and skilled Entertainers are known as Champions. These Champions have a cult-like status amongst serfs and are respected amongst nobles for their dedication to the craft. Cultural Significance On Aomori single combat is more than a legal procedure but an ingrained part of the culture. Where millions tune in and watch these top fighters battle it out to be crowned Champion, gaining renown across the planet and gaining cult-like followings. Serfs and Nobles alike will travel miles across Aomori to see Champions dominate the arena. Champions have cult-like status amongst serfs and are respected amongst nobles for dedicating their life to the craft. This can gain them certain privileges similar to those of A-list celebrities in our own society where the media is awash with stories of smack talk from decade long rivalries from fighters with big personalities. Champions are a strong force of soft power for House Reticulum. Travelling the empire to fight in the tournament reminding citizens why Reticulum are as respected as they are in single combat. Where do bouts take place? There are arenas all across Aomori, where upstart Entertainers try to gain fame and become a Champion by being scouted to fight in the more prestigious arenas. The arena everyone strives to fight in is the Budokan in Xinjing. To win a tournament in the Budokan gives you the right to be named a Champion, however this title is not taken lightly, any failure to live up to such a title can quickly see you losing it and the privileges that come with it. League Structure There are arenas all across Aomori all maintained by the Reticulum Fighting Association(RFA) who oversee all bouts in all leagues, where upstart Entertainers try to gain fame and become a Champion by being scouted to fight in the more prestigious arenas. After proving yourself in local and regional fights through skill and fighting prowess, the best fighters will be invited to take part in the Aomori Bout Championship(ABC). This is truly where champions are made, where proving yourself in the ABC gives you the right to fight in tournaments in the Budokan of Xinjing. To win a tournament in the Budokan is to be named Champion, shooting you up to the top of the social order of Aomori. A recent extension of the ABC is the Sector Bout Championship(SBC)asset page link here which was created in an effort to expand their market and spread House Reticulum’s culture across the sector exhibiting the key aspects of House Reticulum, weapons crafted to perfection being used to perfection. The Grand Budokan Tournament Every four years for one month the Budokan hosts the largest tournament where legends are made. The tournament covers all fighting forms and lasts the whole month. This event sees nobles from across the sector travelling to Aomori for a full month of entertainment. Winners of this tournament are set for life and honoured wherever they go on Aomori and often the number one choice when it comes to being selected to serve in a legal duel. What do bouts look like? The Reticulum Fighting Association(RFA) has assigned three divisions based on different styles of weapon, The Volley Division, The Melee Division, and The Freestyle Division. The determination of which division a weapon can be used in is determined by the RFAs official Crafter Commission. These decisions are usually clear and obvious, but every so often a decision will be hotly contested and even cause outrage and discontent among fans and fighters alike. For all three divisions weapons are limited to those that the contestant can carry. Mechs and other vehicles are forbidden, but armor and even cybernetic enhancements can be permitted so long as the follow their division’s weapon rules. All RFA fights are fought in custom Auto Stabilization Environments, in order to keep fighters alive and stable from even the most lethal blows. With medical staff on hand this keeps most fights from reaching lethal levels despite the use of deadly reticulum weapons. The Volley Division: The Volley Division incompases all projectile weaponry, including but not limited to; fire arms, bows, slings, and throwing weapons. These weapons may be used for hand to hand combat, however they must be determined to have a primary function as a “range projectile weapon” as determined by the commission. The Volley Division permits one weapon with up to 50 “shots” of ammunition, exceptions are made when the “shot” and weapon are one in the same, for example throwing armaments. Weapon damage MUST be contained to the ring, violation of this rule results in instant disqualification. Rounds are fought in a 40 meter diameter ring, with randomized and specially designed terrain for each fight, fighters that exit or are knocked from the ring have a ten second count to return before the match is forfeit. The fights consist of three, four minute rounds, though Volley Division fights rarely go to decision, when they do they are judged in the same fashion as the other two Divisions. Melee Division: ' '''The Melee Division incompases all melee and hand to hand weapons, Including but not limited to; blades, bludgeons, body/body modifications, lasers, and whips. These weapons may be thrown in combat but can otherwise have no projectile aspect. Weapon damage MUST be contained to the ring, violation of this rule results in instant disqualification. Each fighter is permitted a limit of three weapons, no weapon may be worn or concealed on the body, they must be either be held by the fighter or kept with their corner at the side of the ring. Weapons left on the ground too long are cleared and returned to the corner by Weapon Runners. Rounds are fought in a 12 meter diameter ring, unlike the other two divisions the ring is left clear, fighters that exit or are knocked from the ring have a ten second count to return before the match is forfeit. The fights consist of three, two minute rounds. Freestyle Division: ' 'The Freestyle division is a mix and mash of weaponry, including anything too exotic or versatile to be classified in either of the other divisions. The only limit to weaponry in the division is that weapon damage MUST be contained to the ring, violation of this rule results in instant disqualification. Each fighter is permitted a limit of two weapons, weapons that contain a projectile component may contain a limit of 50 “shots”. no weapon may be worn or concealed on the body, they must be either be held by the fighter or kept with their corner at the side of the ring. Weapons left on the ground too long are cleared and returned to the corner by Weapon Runners. Rounds are fought in a 15 meter diameter ring, with randomized and specially designed terrain for each fight, fighters that exit or are knocked from the ring have a ten second count to return before the match is forfeit. The fights consist of three, two minute rounds. Fight Terms: Fights either end based on time, loss of consciousness, or inability to continue. Consciousness and inability to continue are determined by referees. Referees are usually wielders to ensure the rules are maintained and fights are stopped when appropriate. Judging and Scoring: Fights that go the distance are judged by a panel of wielders. Each fight has a holy 10 judges to determine who has won the contest in the eyes of the Divine above and humans below. Rounds are scored with a 20 point scoring system. The round winner getting a full 20 points and the loser getting a lesser number based on their competitiveness in the round. Judging is based on 4 criteria, those being, * Effective Wielding of Chosen Weapon * Effective Aggression * Defense * Ring Generalship If after totaling points the fighters are tied the fight is determined a draw, otherwise the fighter that gets the most points between the 10 judges takes the decision. Relationship with Other Factions PRISM PRISM are responsible for the legal betting over bouts and televise events from all across Aomori providing full coverage including commentary, interviews and analysis for each tournament bringing in Reticulum specialists to provide detailed insight. PRISM are a well oiled entertainment machine and know how to get the most out of this sport. Where leading up to big events PRISM provide full media coverage, following around fighters and hyping the fight with press releases and interviews. Some, fighters love the attention this brings them but others find it annoying and try to hide. PRISM aid the development of the sport where promising young Entertainers are often sponsored by Prism as they climb their way to glory and even provide sponsors under the guise of charity. For every hit that lands we will donate 20,000 credits!!! 14 Red Dogs The 14 Red Dogs utilised bouts in all aspects of their operations. ''Charity They organised a yearly event where the hotshot Entertainers duke it out to raise money for the 14 red dogs charity organisation. Betting The 14 Red Dogs held an underground betting ring for Bouts. Various bets are made from who will strike first blood to who will dodge the most attacks. Although there are official ways to bet this betting operation cuts into the profits of official bets. Rigging Bouts The 14 Red Dogs offer their services to certain vulnerable Entertainers whose fame has been shrinking. They offer ways to get the chemicals necessary to make one faster and stronger than normal. Category:House Reticulum